Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment (MOLLE) webbing is used in the current generation of load-bearing equipment and backpacks used by a number of NATO armed forces, especially the British Army and the United States Army. The system's modularity is derived from the use of rows of heavy-duty nylon stitched onto a base fabric, such as a tactical vest, to allow for the attachment of various MOLLE-compatible pouches and accessories. This method of attachment has become a de facto standard for modular tactical gear. A standard grid consists of horizontal rows of 1 inch (2.5 cm) webbing, spaced 1 inch apart, and reattached to the backing at 1.5 inches (3.8 cm) intervals. MOLLE is used to describe generically all load bearing systems and subsystems that utilize such woven webbing for modular pouch attachment.